The Little Red Book
by Unicorn Mare
Summary: Chapter 11's now up. On Hold,My computer died. Remus found an old book in his attic while on a cleaning spree. He blew the dust off and realized it was the Marauder’s Little Red Book! As soon as Remus opened the book it brought back so many memories. So m
1. Default Chapter

Introduction

Summary

Remus found an old book in his attic while on a cleaning spree. He blew the dust off and realized it was the Marauder's Little Red Book! As soon as Remus opened the book it brought back so many memories. So many memories as his mind sent him back to the time they started writing this little book ………………………

Disclaimer 

I only own the plot and Angel everything else owned by Ms J K Rowling

* * *

Boys hand writing all way be in green 

_talking voices_

Girls Hand writing will appear in alternating girly colours

* * *

"I solemnly swear that I am up to good"

* * *

"_Please explain to me why we are keeping this notebook?" ask Remus dryly_

"_To aid our fellow pranksters" answered Sirius in mock tone that Remus had used._

Introduction

Playing pranks is oodles of fun ………….

"_Oodles of fun!" ask Peter who was very confused by the word_

"_It means Great fun" answered James "Did you really needed to use that word Pad?"_

"_Well Yeah, it's a groovy word" Sirius shot back although his mind was else where._

……………. Part of the fun comes from planning the joke and thinking about the end results. But the rest of the fun is seeing your prank work.

For your prank to work there has be a prankee/ Victim i.e. Snape! The victim is the person the prank is played on, although some pranks have more than one person i.e. like the slytherins.

When you are carrying out a prank or pranks, REMEMBER these all important Rules!

Pranks should never hurt anyone!

Pranks should never be cruel!

"_Wow Sirius that's very deep" stated Remus who was quite shocked by Sirius seriousness_

"_Like der! Most of these rules are for muggles, you know if this book ever fell into muggle hands and you know muggles don't have Madam Pomfrey to fix them if pranks go wrong like we do!" Sirius reply was more like a speech _

You may a Grown Witch, Wizard or Muggles help to set up a prank

Don't pull pranks if you're not prepared to be prank yourself

Don't BREAK the law while pulling a prank

Make sure the weathers right for the prank

"_What do you mean by that last rule" Ask Pete while scratching his head in confusion_

"_Well if you want to pull a prank involving things um ……………._

_Leaves, you don't want a windy day, because the wind would blow them a way before you could cast a spell on them." Theorized James_

Make sure your intended victum will take the prank in good spirit _("Like Lily" snickered Pete_

"_Leave Lil's out of this or I'll ………………….." Growls James_

"_Don't have a cow Prongs, Pete was only teasing you")_

Prank is NOT worth doing if someone is going to get hurt!

Remember your prank Victim's will often seek revenge, you have been warned!

Okay with the rules out of the way! This book will contain some really crazy pranks and some of the pranks can be access by a password – if you already got the Marauder's Map you'll know how to work this book.

Each prank is divided into two sections: The Sting (the prank); this tells you what happen to the intended victim in the prank and when a prank is successfully played on someone (It is said they have been 'stung').

The Set Up; is step by step guide on how to setting up a prank (the first step will nearly all ways start with what you need!).

* * *

Authors' note when this book is touched with a wand and these words are spoken "I solemnly swear that I am up to good" Green curly words would spread across (the red book's) cover that fans to corner to corner that Proclaims:

Messer Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present

The Marauder's Pranks Guide.

To hide the magic within this book say mischief managed.

**

* * *

**

Mischief Managed.


	2. No Joke

Disclaimer & summary see the first page

"I solemnly swear that I am up to good"

* * *

Chapter One: No Joke

**The Sting**

Okay there is that special someone or not so special someone that you prank every April Fools Day and this year they'll expect you to prank them!

So you start to remind them that April Fools Day is coming and they start to get worried. On the morning of April the first they may wake up sweating, most definitely dreading what you have in store for them. They'll be on tender hooks . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What do you mean by tender hooks?" ask Peter who was quite uncertain of the phrase

"It means worry, dread, all senses are at their full capacity and it is good to see young people asking questions, as it is a fool, he who doesn't ask questions" the Headmaster answered with a twinkle in his eye. (And this was the last time written in this book in the Great Hall!)

. . . . . . . . . . . . .all morning. Until April fools end, which is evidently is midday, your quarry can not relax for a second! When April fools day is officially over for another year, they'll breath a sigh of relief because they think you didn't prank them or at least that's what they think.

The fact that you didn't play a prank on them was the joke in it's self! Why? Well you had them so worried. _Sniggers_

**The Set Up**

All you need is some one to prank

As April 1st approaches decide on who you are going to prank.

"if you are any thing like us, Marauders? You will most likely have tons of quarry." Chipped in James

Remind them every day that there are so many days until April Fools Day.

Tell them that you have planned a really big prank play on them this year.

The day before April 1st walk pass your quarry and give them an evil grin, do this a few times during the course of the day.

April fools day has dawned! During the course of the morning go past them and do either grin evilly or rub your hands together excitedly or snigger at them. _"This will make them feel even more uncomfortable" pip in Remus_

One minute to the end of April fools day (for another year) go up to your victim and tell them April Fools.

But if they try to tell you that there's only a minute left in April fools Day and you've not prank them yet, then explain the prank to them and that you were play the prank all morning. Make sure you explain that the prank was the fact you didn't play a prank on them, but you still managed to have them running scared all morning!

"_Hey wasn't that prank that Krum girl played on us?" ask James_

"_That funny talking Girl, that none of our pranks work on her" ask Peter_

"_She has a name, you know, her names is Angel, and she is New Zealand, that'll explain her accent. I don't want to be around when Angel finds out that you've been using her pranks in this book." Remus put in_

"_She's not going to find out unless you go and tell her, Moony" Sirius said with a mischievous grin_

"_I Heard that, Black"_

Suddenly the boy's dorm filled with lighting and suddenly Sirius was now wearing a pink tutu, toe shoes and tiara, just like the one Malfoy made to wear about four weeks ago and every time Malfoy said mudblood he would break into dance (he dance all major Ballet scenes that a girl would dance) and that spell lasted a week.

Sirius's new look was met with sniggers from his friends and the rest of the school for a week until the spell wore off.

* * *

Mischief Managed 


	3. My Elbow

Disclaimer & summary see the first page

Thanks to

Tearsthephoenix

Lily-james14

And xwerexallxmadxherex

For the reviews I hope you guys like this Chapter.

* * *

"**I solemnly swear that I am up to good"**

* * *

**Chapter Two: My Elbow**

**The Sting**

Tell your prankee (your Victim) that you can write with your elbow. And I bet you a Galleon they won't believe you!

So you insist that it is possible and encourage them to try it. They may try it by trying to balance quill (or pen or pencil ect) on their elbow and then try to write, but most likely, they'll tell you it is impossible.

"_unless you anything like Pete here. Then it is impossible" quipped James_

You tell them that you'll show them how it's done if they'll cough up a galleon (or some other type of money or payment of choice, but nothing to pricey).

When they agree, you do exactly as you said. . . . . . . . . you write with your (left or right) elbow.

**The Set Up**

You need a quill, a piece of parchment, and someone to prank.

Place the quill and the parchment in front of your prankee.

Say to them . . . . . . . . . . . "I can write with my (left or right) elbow". . . . . . . Then say . . . . . . . . . "I bet you a galleon you can't and I can you owe me a galleon."

If they say it can't be done, or they try but fail, then you tell you'll show them how.

You try one of these – as it doesn't matter what you do it's only part of the act – a; roll up your sleeve up and rub your elbow with a soft cloth (or your hem of your tee or robe) or b; balance the quill on your elbow.

Grab the quill and write on a piece of parchment with my left/ right elbow

Then show the piece of parchment to them and say . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "See, I told you I could write with (left or right) elbow.

"_Make sure the elbow use is the opposite of your writing hand!" James put in_

"_Isn't that girl's prank that she played on me" ask Peter nervously_ as his eyes darted about in search of the girl who could match her wits against the Marauders if not better than they.

It wasn't evena second after Pete stop talking when the boy's dorm filled with lighting and now both James and Peter were now wearing girls dresses, But on the back of Pete's dress it read _'kick me'_ and on the back of James it read _'I'm a big girls blouse.'_

Between laughter Remus managed to say _"If you guys mind your manners around Angel, then you won't be prank back!"_

Like Sirius's Tutu the spell lasted a week but unlike Sirius Both Wormtail and Prongs got many detentions too boot!

* * *

Mischief managed 


	4. Changing Room

Sorry For not updating in a while I had trouble writing this Chapter, This Version is third Go at it

Ta Unicorn Mare

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

"I solemnly swear that I am up to good"

* * *

Changing Room

Chapter Four

I've had a gut's full of the Marauders! What they did was over the top, Honestly they need to grow up. **BUT** in saying that, **blown** some steam out on them by seeking revenge on them! Oh, nothing to compared to Lily's bawling them out (but it was fun to see James Face fall, Ha Ha). My Revenge on the Marauders did not count Remus or Frank as they were not involved! They Rarely are!

While tearing the dorm apart I found this Little Red Journal/notebook under Padfoots bed, low and behold most of the pranks they had written here are my pranks that had Played, Those thieves!

Now little Red book I'm Spitting tacks (not literally), So I've Hit James's, Peter's And Sirius's beds with different spells, so tonight their beds would resemble a baby's bed (cot), tomorrow it will have pink and white flower print bed spread (the bed will be normal), then the day after that I'll transfix some of the gear to be Dolls and Teddies (you know something a 6 year old would play with), and then the day after that I'll turn all their clothes into Girls Clothing, Finally the day after that I've transfix their clothes to be either a size too small or a size too big!

Ideas for You

**The Sting;**

When your friend is away and you have permission from their Folks (parents really dig it if you promise to help change the room back)! Got that so far?

Now put the bed where the Dressing table (bureau) was, the dressing table where the desk was and the desk where the bed was and the put the rug where the curtains was, the curtains where the bed spread was, the bed spread where the rug was, and then what was in the dressing table is now hanging on the wall, poster on the wall are now hanging in the wardrobe (blue tact the posters to the coat hangers), what was in the wardrobe is now in the dressing table and so on, there is lots of possibilities for you.

The Set up;

1) You need a ladder, blue tact, a bunch of friends to help, Parents permission, a Adult on stand by, and time.

2) Find out what day they are going away, for how long!

3) A day ahead, make a map of their room and work how your are going to do things , also it pays to write down in order what to move and to where (this will make life a lot easier)

4) Start as soon as your victim leaves, you need all the you can get!

5) If it is heavy don't lifted it on you own get a friend to help you!

6) Leave a clue for your friend to work out who prank them in a form of a note.

7) Help them change their room if they want to change the room back.

P.S. I never did tell what those marauder's did, did I! Well they some how destroy all the Girls shoes in Gryffindor from year 1 to year 7. Now we have to go to Gringotts to change wizard money to muggle money so we can buy new shoes in a muggle city called London with an exception where the Marauders had to foot the bill (pay for) as some of the girls families could not afford to buy them new shoes.

Bewared little red book I may steal you again

Your Prankess A. Krum

* * *

Mischief Managed


	5. Rise & Shine

Disclaimer: See Chapter one

* * *

"**I solemnly swear that I am up to good"**

* * *

Rise and Shine Sleepy Head

Chapter five

"Hey Lads I've got a brilliant prank to play on the slytherins, as well as Evans since she was the one that ratted on us" Sirius said as he breezed into the room

All groan at the use of the word ratted although it took Peter a little white to get it

"But it wasn't Lily who told on them it was a second year witch, I think her name is Amber Hareski or was it Helena (pronounced He-Lean-na) Springfield, but I hope Lily doesn't mind taking the blame to protect the two young Ladies from these two" Remus thinks to himself

"Okay! So what is your brilliant plan" ask James, his hazel eyes seems to dance with mischief

"Jamesie, me boy, I thought you'd never ask" Sirius answered in a fake girly voice and he batted his eyes at him

All groaned and rolled their eyes at Sirius.

"We'll sneak in to the Slytherins common room when they are all asleep and place a clock some where and then charm it to go off every two hours and the same for Evans' Sirius tells all

"But we Don't know the Slytherins password" Said Peter

"And we can't do that" says Remus, and James tryst t o cut him off but Remus Wouldn't let him "If you let me finish what I Saying! If we did the Slytherins and Lily together they know it was us, but if we did the Slytherins first and if they try to pull us up for it, we can say it wasn't us but thanks for the idea, then try it on the Girls dorm, But it will only work if you and James can keep a straight face" as he points his finger at Sirius.

The next thing knew was Professor McGonagall was yelling at them for pranking the Slytherins!

"But, but, but it wasn't us! We don't even know the Slytherins password" quiver Peter, but McGonagall wasn't having a bar of it.

As they were marched out, Angel Krum's eyes seem to flash with amusement as she caught Sirius eye, it may seems that she prank the Slytherins first. (but no, the Slytherins cooked up this idea up to get the Marauders into trouble, And Angel Just found it funny that they always get caught! As a true pranker, should never get caught!)

The Sting

A sibling of yours is having a late night and is looking for a sleep in!

They are dead to the world asleep, when their alarm goes off at four o'clock in the morning and wakes them up. Still sleepy they are wondering why they had set the alarm for that time, your sib can not think of the reason why he or she set the alarm so they go back to sleep never knowing why they set the alarm for 4am.

The Set up

You need a alarm clock, a Sibling that's having a late night and some time.

Sneak into you Sibling's room and set their alarm clock

Note: - the best time to set the clock is when your sibling is out, or watching their fave T.V. Show, or in the Bathroom

Don't pull the prank if you share the room, unless you want to be the victim too!

If they suspect you, Check you alarm clock they may try to do the same prank on you!

* * *

**Mischief Managed**


	6. Feet Together

Disclaimer & summary see the first page

Note from the Author :

I like to thanks all who have read my story, please if you have an idea for a prank for my story, please share, all reviews are welcome.

* * *

"I solemnly swear that I am up to good"

* * *

Chapter six:

Feet together

_As soon as Remus read the title of this chapter, remembers the lovely witch who played this prank on them and wondered what ever happen to her _(Remus Memory as follows)

"Hey Lads" A pretty muggle born, a Ravenclaw by the name of Avalon Gold "I bet you all a galleon each that I can bewitch your legs without the use of magic" She Smirked

"Okay your on, and if you lose! You have to pay us double and go to the next Hogmeade Trip with one of us!" Sirius accepts the change on be half of the fellow Marauders

Avalon nods her head "You need to stand feet apart with your right side hard against the wall, got that so far" she stated, they, the Marauder all nod.

"Now try move your left foot to your right foot" Watch them struggle to do this, She smiled "it's not easy is it" she smirked "cough up, you owe me a galleon each"

The boys cough up the cash with disbelief that they were out smarted by a second year and a girl too boot!

"Thank you, lads. But I'm curious, how would get a second year student into Hogmeade?" inquire Avalon

This the boys could not answer, but an hour later it was (believe it or not) Peter who thought of James's invisibility clock!

Remus thought he'd write down the prank that the lovely Avalon Gold played on them, I must say that it was obvious that Remus is smitten with her!

The Sting

Tell a gullible friend that you can bewitch their legs but it's really them.

The Set Up

1) You need a wall and a gullible friend or sibling

2) Say to your prankee that you can bewitch their legs (with magic if they are muggle or with out magic if they are of magic blood)

3) They agree to see if you can bewitch their legs!

4) Tell them to stand with feet apart and their right side (it could be left, it all depend on what way you where going) hard against the wall; make sure their shoulders and foot are against the wall.

5) (with magic) cast a spell Make up some silly words (al a car zame) and point your finger at their legs (with out magic) stare very hard at their legs.

6) Now tell them to place their left foot with their right foot.

7) They find it's not easy, you can not pick up the left foot at all, the only way you can achieve this is by shuffling your foot over but that's not the objective.

* * *

_I've grateful for all that we've shared together, in out own special way, you've made so many of our hours together shine._

* * *

Mischief Managed

* * *

_You know it's Remus by the quotable quotes at the end!_


	7. Too Hot To Handle

Disclaimer & summary see the first page

"**I solemnly swear that I am up to good"**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**Too Hot To Handle**

* * *

"James where are you going" ask Sirius

"Oh, to the kitchens" answered James non-enchanted but was secretly hoping that Sirius hadn't worked out that he was going to pranked.

Sneaked in to the Kitchens and was approached by a House Elf

"Can I help you Sir?" ask the Elf (I think his name is Soda)

"Nothing, thank you, I've only come down to see what's for dinner" answered James as he secretly poured some Tabasco sauce into the Sausage Curry, then slipped off to dinner.

James watched everyone who had the curry reach for what they thought was pumpkin juice but was really water and it made the burning sensation worst! With exception of Lily (by the way, Lily didn't have the curry as it upsets her stomach), who transfix the water in to milk for those around her that included Sirius and Peter, Sirius was Shooting "I can't believe you did that to me" looks at James as he drunk his milk (Milk dulls the burning if your not use to milk), even though Sirius Hates Milk!

Remus smiled (it was a rather thin) at James prank on Sirius although it affected other people who ate the curry. At least Sirius did see the funny side of it as he waltz back into the boys dorm AS he spied James, He pouted and said "I can't believe you did that to me!" In a girly voice then let out a cheesy grin, to James pranking more than Sirius was the icing on the cake!

**The Sting **

Everyone sits down for nice meal of curry or Bolognaise one by one they rush off to get a glass of Water (or milk) to try soften the burning of the mouth, as what they were eating was very hot.

**Set Up**

You need a hot/spicy food additive such as Tabasco sauce, curry (powder is best), pepper, Chillies (fresh the small red ones) or chili (powder), Pitcher of Water or milk (or both).

Add the additive to what ever is cooking I.E. Stew, Curry, Spaghetti sauce, or Casserole when he person is cooking it is out of the room.

When the food is served and the victims start reaching for the water, do the same, so you won't be suspected for the prank

Safety rules & Side Notes: - Only Pull this prank when you fell like take a ways.

- Don't do it if some one has an allergies to the products

**- **Don't do it if some one is used to spicy and hot food

- The Chief (the Cook) may taste test the food, so you may need to do it before it is served.

- Water will make the burning worst.

* * *

**Mischief Managed**

* * *

A Thank you to all who have read my Fic, Feel free to give a review or an ideas for a pranks (as of yet I've not found a really good one to play on Snape!) 


	8. StrangeScent

**Disclaimer & Summary: see the First Chapter**

**Note: Please Review I Need to know where to improve on.**

* * *

**I Solemnly Swear I'm up To No Good**

* * *

**Strange Scent**

**Chapter Eight**

"What on earth is that smell" ask Peter with his nose wrinkled as he sat down for Breakfast.

His Fellow Marauder all shrug, it was clear to Lily that this bad odor wasn't a Marauder's prank and she had to agree to with Pettigrew it is an awful smell. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Sting:

Your Sibling is ready for a date, has already taken a bath/shower now dressed in their new clothes, (put their make up if Sib is a Girl). They notice nothing yet! As they put on their aftershave/perfume on, If they haven't notice yet that their perfume/aftershave smells different, it's until some one tell them that they smell like vinegar.

The Set Up

You need you victim's perfume or aftershave, vinegar, a clean empty perfume or aftershave bottle that is similar to the victim's perfume/aftershave bottle and some time.

Make Sure your sibling is not around.

Carefully pour the perfume or aftershave into the clean but empty bottle (but unscrew the lids first!)

Pour the vinegar into the now empty bottle (carefully)

Screw the lids back on

Place the vinegar aftershave/perfume back where you found it and keep the real perfume/aftershave safe, as it isn't cheap

See if they notice the switch!

Notes:

If they notice the switch, give them their real aftershave/perfume back

If they don't, let them know before the leave for their outing! If you don't stop them from going out in time switch their perfume/aftershave back..

If you think they suspect you, ask if they seen your mystery bottle bid (this is an action for wrapped up bottles what ever they contain is a mystery until the highest bidder gets it.) tell them it's yeah high and filled with vinegar (look worried for your lost bottle) and show them the home made label that you've made.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Over heard On Hogsmeade trip by Genie (while on a date) with her boyfriend Andy Campbell (the Hufflepuff Keeper, PS Genie is one of the Gryffindor Beaters) one of Lily's friends and told the girls back in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I know what that awful smell was" said Genie (who's parents names her Genie an in the (muggles Story) Genie of the lamp)

"What was it" asked Naida, the small group of friends were completely unaware that the whole common room was listening to this conversation.

"I over heard some third year Ravenclaw girls say that some fourth yea exchanged Ricky Laird's aftershave with some liquid she made with stagnated prawn shells"

Lily wrinkled her nosed "Eww"

"Well, he had it coming, nasty piece of work that one is" Stated Amber

"It's funny how he got into Ravenclaw, not Slytherin" Ai stated (a pretty Asian girl who's Family moved from Japan)

"That was an interesting prank, but it needn't be so smell" said Angel

Angel had voice what the Marauders were thinking, as soon as Lily's friends stop talking about Ricky, the common room resumed what they were doing before hand.

* * *

Mischief Managed

* * *

Authors Note: It's amazing how fast some of you read book six already! 


	9. Through Paper

Disclaimer & Summery: See the first chapter

"**I solemnly swear that I am up to good"**

* * *

**Through Paper**

**Chapter Nine**

"Peter, I bet you a galleon that you can't prank that first year!" challenged Sirius, pointing a nervous First Year Boy.

"Okay you're on" said a rather nervous looking Peter "but I'll Have to think of a prank first!"

A while later, Peter had thought of a prank and started to tear a piece of parchment to the size he needed, and went over to that kid that Sirius had pointed out.

Peter said to that kid "I bet you can't put your finger though this piece of parchment without tearing it!" a girl on the other side of him (by the way is his twin) "That's impossible that hole is the size of a pin prick!"

"Is it?" answered Peter who simply transfix his little finger small enough to fit through the hole. "See, it's not impossible is it" said Peter who was rather chuffed that could pull off a prank by himself, although he did have to get James to transfix his finger back to normal.

The Sting:

Your chosen prankee is shown a piece of paper with a hole, (the size of a pin hole) in the middle of it. Then ask your victim if they could push their finger through it without tearing it (the paper). You know they are going to say that's impossible, of course! Grins evilly 

So you claim that you can do it, they either tell you that you could not do that or try it again and fail. Now you show them how it's done!

The Set UP:

You need paper preferably more than one and a Pin.

Make a hole (with the pin) in the middle of the paper bigger enough to see but small enough not to let a finger through in all the pieces of paper.

Hold up the piece of paper up and say this "Do you think you can push your finger through the center of this piece of paper with out tearing it?" Or "I Bet You can't push your finger through the center of this piece of paper with out tearing it! (only use these words)

When your prankee says it can't be done, after trying and fail, You say to them it cam be done!

Roll the piece of paper into a tube, then, push your finger into the center. See! You did it without tearing it, like you told them you would.

The Key things to Know

What you say to you victim

The "Hole" is a stooge, it's there to mislead your victim!

* * *

**Mischief Managed**

**

* * *

**

**Author note:** Sorry for not up dating I was too busy read every body else Fan Fic! Please I need a French Surname for chapter 12 can you Help?


	10. Though the Keyhole

Disclaimer & Summary: See Chapter one

Please Review your thoughts are always welcome.

* * *

"**I solemnly swear that I am up to good"**

* * *

**Through the Key hole and back again**

**Chapter Ten**

"That wasn't fair" Michelle told her twin brother "So **we're **going to get back at them"

"But how?" ask Glen, Michelle's twin

"Oh, that's easy, we use that keyhole joke that Hamish played on us!"

"But, How? There are no doors with keyholes in here!"

"Oh there will be!"

As Glen look where Michelle was looking and she was looking at the Marauder's arch nemesis Angel Krum.

Angel is sitting in the window doing her potion's home work, it's always a pleasure to do homework for the head of the Slytherin unlike his house he isn't bias of your blood colour (Pure blood, half blood or muggle born) when she is approached by Michelle,

"Can I help you with something?" Angel had notice Michelle standing there unknowing how to proceed!

"Um. . . . . . . Those guys of there" waved lofty in the direction of the Marauders "In predictor the fat one prank us and we want to prank them back, but we don't know how to transfix this piece of parchment in to a door with a keyhole!" said Michelle

"Okay let's go" Angel couldn't but help to prank those dratted boys back, they are always picking on people who were easy to prank!

Michelle made sure that Glen did the pieces that they need for the prank. Then they headed over to where the Marauder are sitting, just in time to see Sirius hand Peter a galleon, just for once that sniveling toad was gleeful!

"I'll wipe that smirk of their faces, once think of something" Angel thought

"What do you want" ask Sirius, in seeing the trio watching them.

"Haven't you jerks learnt not to prank people yet? Well Michelle and Glen would love to prank you back as you're so dumb" with that Angel transfix the piece of parchment in to a door with a keyhole. "They are all yours Michelle" said Angel with a smirk.

"Thanks Angel, we (pointing to her-self and to Glen) bet you can't push yourselves through the keyhole without using magic" declared Michelle

"That's physical impossible" dismissed Remus

"Yeah, the only thing that will fit in there is your little finger" said a bugged eyed Peter (his eye were bulging at the size of the key hole)

"Nothing impossible" Said Glen

Glen showed them two slips of parchment with their names on them. Glen gave his twin her slip of paper, and then proceeds to push his name through, and Michelle did the same.

"See! We pushed ourselves through the keyhole" and with that Angel transfix the door back into a piece of parchment.

"I hope you learnt your lesson" Said Angel, with that she stalked off.

The Sting:

Challenge someone to push themselves through the key hole without damaging the door.

The Set up:

You need a door with a keyhole (Big enough to push a piece of paper through) Pen/quill/pencil and a piece of parchment.

Make a bet with your victim that they can't push themselves through the keyhole.

They may agree with you, but then you say, although you may not be able to, but I can.

Of course they don't believe you! You tell them it's very simple! Write your name on a piece of paper, show it to your victim, and then push the paper through the keyhole.

See you have pushed your self through the keyhole.

"I can't believe they got us back with such an easy prank" Groaned Sirius

"Padfoot, if it was that easy, why didn't you do it?" ask Remus

"I hadn't thought of it at the time" Siriusretorted back

* * *

Mischief managed 


	11. Very Saucy

Disclaimer & summary see the first page

Hey don't Be Shy about Reviewing or giving me ideas. And I want to thank my Friends Blaire (a girl) and Scott who gave me ideas for this Chapter.

* * *

"I solemnly swear that I am up to good"

_(Written by a unknown Hand)_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Very Saucy**

Later that night Angel headed to boy's dorm with a couple of items, stole quietly into the boys dormitory, _5 minutes later_, Gee Sirius and James are really hard to wake up (typical boys!) thinks Angel. Angel ended up levitating a jug full of water and tipped it on their faces, they woke with a splatter.

The two boys glared at her, "I'll meet you down in the Common room" Angel said before they could say a thing. She walks down to the common room, but being quiet is the last thing she wanted to be, but to pull this prank off she needs to be quieter than a mouse.

Still thinking to her self "I don't know why I'm even asking for their Help, I'm mean look at the why James asks Lily out all the time , it's all just one big prank to him" She starts to tap her foot.

It seams to be an eternally be for the showed up! "What took you so long, we have a prank pull" Angel growled, she was seriously peeved that they kept her waiting!

"Who said we're going to do a prank with you" said Sirius and James nodded in agreement.

"Well Sirius" Angel Smirked "Your darling Cousins and their Pals have put Lily and your Friend Peter into the Sick Bay (Hospital wing)!"

"What!" Growled Sirius, who sounded like a vicious dog, "they are so dead, no one messes with my friend and gets away with it"

"We wont kill them, 'cause I have a better prank to pull on them" and she showed bottle of chocolate sauce and a little box that contained two red food colouring and two blue food colouring.

"What in Merlin's Beard are we going to do with those?" James looked miffed

"We'll add a few drops of each food colouring into the ones with blond hair or red hair into their shampoo bottles and the ones with dark hair we'll swap their shampoo with chocolate sauce"

"Brilliant" Said James

"Of course it may take a day or so for the prank to work"

"You do the Girls, We'll the boys. . . . . . . . . ."

Breakfast that day several blond members of Slytherin now sport Purple hair and purple skin and dark headed ones looked like they had bathed in Chocolate.

"Oh my Sweet Merlin, What the hell have those Slytherins been doing to themselves?" ask Angel who quite forgotten what she and the boys did the night before. James and Sirius looked equally mystified!

"Am I imagining it or is Malfoy's hair really purple" ask Sirius

"No your not imaging things" Remus said Dryly

"But how did that happen" asked James, who looked a bit Baffled.

"They look like they're mistook their bath supplies for food colouring,

But being purebloods they wont know that" Said Lynda a Ravenclaw Seventh year who was passing by.

"Are they trying to prank themselves to get us into trouble again?" Ask a worried Peter who escape the hospital wing that morning

"I don't know mate" answered James

"Trade place with you James? Just looking at them is making feel sick" ask Angel, who ended up the Hospital wing by second class with the wizarding flu.

**The Sting**

To substitute a friend's or Family member's Shampoo with food colouring or Chocolate Sauce

**The Set Up**

You need a empty bottle of their shampoo, Chocolate sauce and some time

Remove the real bottle of Shampoo out of the way (like to your room or your trunk or to your enemies trunk or to their own trunk)

Fill the empty bottle with Chocolate sauce, after you've taken off the lid.

Put the lids back on and put the bottle back in place.

Sit back and watch its effects.

**Or IF you want to be Nasty**

You need their shampoo, Food Colouring, Eye dropper and some time

Add a couple drops of food colouring to the Shampoo it's self, after you've taken off the lid.

Put the lids back on and put the bottle back in place.

Sit back and watch its effects.

Note: Use the Eye dropper to add the food colouring or they'll know it was you by the food colouring Stains on your fingers.

Q: What Food Colouring Colour to use? You didn't tell us what colour to use!

A: That's your Choice

* * *

**Mischief Managed**

* * *

**Note:** this Unknown Person may be the reason that Angel and the Marauders do not remember their Prank they justpulled, Your Guess is Good as Mine! Plus there more to Miss Krum than meets the eye

Hint, Hint. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
